


Пепельный инжир

by your_old_PC



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Магические фрукты и как их пробовать.





	Пепельный инжир

**Author's Note:**

> Фудкинк, handjob; ER, cute boys doing cute things, вольное обращение с магической флорой

Когда-то маленькая и скудно обставленная кухня Ньюта теперь напоминала алхимическую лабораторию, где Якоб превращал продукты в съедобное золото. Он вознамерился перепробовать все пригодные для готовки магические растения и каждое включить в рецепт десерта или выпечки. Пока результаты его трудов могли оценить только Ньют, редкие гости и некоторые невоспитанные звери, когда хозяева проявляли беспечность на кухне. Якоб мечтал, что, кроме магловской пекарни, у него будет и магическая лавка. Когда он в совершенстве овладеет искусством приготовления блюд с волшебными ингредиентами, а мир общими усилиями станет спокойнее и дружелюбнее.

Ньюту нравилось добывать для Якоба всё редкое, необычное и вкусное. Наверное, сам Якоб испытывал похожее чувство, когда старался удивить новым блюдом и видел, как Ньюту нравится. Сегодня совы принесли то, что идеально подходило под описание «редкое, необычное и вкусное», а также помогло бы приятно скрасить декабрьский вечер: Ньют давно собирался кое-что попробовать с Якобом. 

В совятне Ньют покормил крылатых почтальонов, прибывших со всех концов земли, и забрал у них доставленное. Теперь на небольшом обшарпанном столе для почты над стопкой писем возвышалась посылка с пепельным инжиром от сатира Ферея. Когда-то он снабжал Ньюта ценными сведениями о сиренах, а теперь присылал с берегов Чёрного моря фрукты, ягоды и полные тонкого сатировского остроумия письма. Вот и к этой посылке Ферей приложил пергамент со сведениями о пепельном инжире, подписанный «Господину Навеки Безбородому, чтобы хорошенько повеселился со своей дриадой».

Ньют остановился на пороге кухни. Ящик, стенки которого были прошиты замораживающими чарами, приятно холодил бедро. Раз Якоб протирал стол, а в сушилке блестели боками чистые миски, венчики, ложки и ножи, значит, он закончил со всеми делами на кухне.

— Ты не занят? — решил уточнить Ньют на всякий случай. 

— Уже нет. 

Якоб повесил полотенце на крючок, забрал у него посылку и едва не выронил:

— Холодная! 

Быстро поставил на стол, подождал, пока Ньют вскроет, и заглянул внутрь:

— Весьма кстати! Сейчас сообразим нам с тобой вечерний перекус.

Якоб достал плод из ящика. Взвесил на руке, понюхал, поскрёб ногтем по серой с красными пятнами кожице. Ньют устроился рядом, опираясь руками на стол.

— Инжир, что ли? Впервые вижу такие здоровые, да и цвет какой-то неаппетитный.

— Пепельный инжир, да, или сатиров плод, как тебе больше нравится. Потому что, кроме сатиров, их никто не выращивает. Сам я ещё не пробовал, но говорят, вкусно.

Якоб хмыкнул и слегка сжал фрукт в ладони. Кожица инжира упруго проминалась под пальцами, красные пятна вспыхнули алым. Ньют спохватился:

— Долго не держи в руках: когда сорванные фрукты нагреваются, они лопаются.

— Отлично, пусть лопнет, хочу на это посмотреть. 

И сразу же добавил с беспокойством:

— Мне же руку не оттяпает?

— Нет, конечно, но ты весь будешь...

Раздался сочный хлопок, и плод лопнул, на мгновение скрыв Якоба в облаке серебристой пыли. 

— ...в крохотных кисло-сладких и липких частицах, — договорил Ньют. Кажется, он забыл — хотя как такое забудешь, спрашивается? — какие тёплые ладони у Якоба: плоду понадобилось меньше времени, чтобы нагреться, и реакция началась. Ситуацию усугубила духовка, которая всё ещё наполняла воздух на кухне жаром. Но лопнувший фрукт планов не испортил, а совсем наоборот. Якоб покатал на ладони упругий мягкий шарик лимонного цвета с белыми прожилками. Вот и всё, что осталось от инжира.

Под шалью из серебристой мелкой пыли виновато улыбающийся Якоб выглядел одновременно забавным и до дрожи в пальцах привлекательным, так что хотелось трогать его, словно желая убедиться, что он настоящий.

Якоб облизнулся, собирая пыльцу с губ.

— А вроде ничего на вкус. Кисленько. Попробуй!

Ньют прикоснулся к его веку. Якоб, словно предугадав его намерение, закрыл глаза. Большим пальцем Ньют стёр плотный шершавый слой пыльцы. Даже нижние и верхние веки у Якоба мягкие, так приятно прикоснуться. Ньют облизал палец, растёр языком пыльцу по нёбу, покатал во рту сладкую слюну и только потом проглотил. Ферей умолчал о вкусе, упомянув лишь, что плод полностью съедобен «для безрогих». Пыльца напоминала глазурь на имбирном прянике: прохладная кислинка перетекала в тягучую сладость, а в финале мимолётно угадывалась насыщенность коржика с пряностями.

Ньют слизнул пыльцу уже прямо с кожи: сначала с носа, заставив Якоба хихикнуть и поморщиться, попробовал щёку и напоследок оставил губы, с которых уже ничего не нужно было слизывать, но это не значило, что они не нуждаются в его внимании. Якоб жадно отвечал на поцелуи, словно тоже хотел попробовать остатки пыльцы с его языка. Ньют собрал немного со щёк и вложил пальцы ему в рот. 

Якоб - с мерцающими искрами в волосах, словно он слишком усердно замешивал тесто, и снова вся кухня оказалась в муке, - с блестящими островками пыльцы на лице, раскрасневшийся и растрёпанный, с наслаждением вбирал в рот пальцы. Кажется, им обоим будет не до дегустации фруктов.

Когда невмоготу стало наслаждаться ловким горячим языком на своих пальцах, Ньют вытащил их, напоследок скользнув по нижней губе. Он убрал заклинанием остатки пыльцы и липкости с кожи и снова целовал Якоба, теперь уже чистого, но всё такого же кисло-сладкого. Вкус держался на языке долго.

Якоб оперся на стол и слегка расставил ноги, чтобы Ньют мог вплотную прижиматься к нему бедром. Ньют ослабил галстук Якоба, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и приник к его шее, а следом к небольшому шраму в форме веретена, оставленному когда-то давно горегубкой. Здесь кожа особенно чутко реагировала на прикосновения языка и губ. Ньют на ощупь расстёгивал штаны Якоба, на этот раз руками, а не магией, как обычно. 

— Эй, туда эта пылюка точно не забралась.

Даже настолько возбуждённый, Якоб всегда находил повод как-нибудь по-дурацки пошутить, сбивая весь настрой. Ньют посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил?

— Ни в коем случае! Прости-прости. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Ньют усмехнулся, мысленно поблагодарив за разрешение, расправился с последней пуговицей и провёл рукой по его уже крепкому члену вверх и вниз, пока что лаская через ткань. Якоб вдруг упёрся ладонью ему в грудь и пробормотал:

— Ньют... 

— Всё в порядке?

— Возьми, пожалуйста.

Якоб вложил в его руку плотный мягкий комок - Ньют и забыл, что остаток плода всё ещё у него в ладонях. Прохладное липкое прикосновение тут же вызвало в памяти строчку из письма: «Мякоть вязкая, плотная, семена совсем крохотные. Сатиры часто используют её не только в пищу, но и в своих игрищах с дриадами, менадами и другими сатирами, если вам, мужам с жалкой порослью на груди, это о чём-то говорит».

— Возьми, пожалуйста, — повторил Якоб, уже явно не имея в виду то, что осталось от плода. Он полулежал на столе, опираясь на локти, и смотрел снизу вверх, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Ньют словно снова ощутил кожей знакомый жар, близость драконьего огня и даже запах горячих камней. Мерлин всемогущий, да, конечно, он взял бы, как брал столько раз до этого: здесь ли, в их постели, на лоне созданной волшебством и настоящей природы, в гостинице, в чемодане, где угодно. Но сейчас Ньют хотел, чтобы эти минуты принадлежали только Якобу. Таков был изначальный план.

Ньют распутал тесьму на белье и сдёрнул его, должно быть, слишком резко, так что член, слегка задев ткань головкой, тяжело стукнулся о кожу. Словно жалея, нежно обхватил его, сдавил в ладони, наслаждаясь тем, какой он крепкий, тяжёлый, как приятно ложится в руку. Медленно обнажил головку и стал не спеша двигаться, собирая нежную кожу в складки и расправляя. Он устроился рядом с Якобом на столе, опираясь на бедро, чтобы было удобнее.

Якоб прикрыл глаза. Он уже облизнул и закусил губу столько раз, что слюна не пересыхала, словно пыльца ещё осталась. Потом словно очнулся и пробормотал:

— Ньют... Меня надолго не хватит.

— Просто дай мне сделать тебе хорошо, пожалуйста.

— Ты разве не хочешь?

— Не сегодня, — сглотнул. — Потом. Сейчас хочу только тебя. Не мешай, пожалуйста, делать приятно.

— Ладно.

Голос прозвучал растерянно, но Якоб всё-таки опустил руки и замер, ожидая, что же с ним сейчас будут делать.

Ньют приложил прозрачный комок к головке и потянул вниз. Эластичная, как резина, она обволакивала член полностью и не скользила за рукой, плотно прилипая к порозовевшей коже. Ньют знал, что точно добавит Якобу приятных воспоминаний об этом вечере. Магия. Он зачаровал мякоть, чтобы она сжималась с нужной силой и ритмично опускалась и поднималась на члене. Якоб протянул было руку, но Ньют перехватил его запястье. Магия сделает это лучше, не надо мешать, просто наслаждайся.

А Ньют будет наслаждаться зрелищем.

Якоб запрокинул голову и простонал его имя и что-то ещё, на польском, кажется. Сквозь прозрачные стенки было видно, как мякоть заполняется семенем. Магические пальцы остановились, готовые подхватить, но мякоть растаяла в одно мгновение, оседая на коже той же серебристой пыльцой. Якоб крупно вздрогнул всем телом, пришлось схватить его за плечи, чтобы он не рухнул на стол и не ударился затылком. Ньют прижал Якоба к себе и погладил по волосам, чувствуя, как мягкие губы едва касаются его шеи. 

После Ньют привёл их обоих в порядок, снова применив очищающие чары.

— Спасибо, Ньют. Это было...

Якоб запнулся, как будто вдруг забыл все свои тысячу и один способ похвалить другого. Ньют и сам всё видел. Прерывистое дыхание, румянец во всю щёку, то, с каким трудом Якоб не спеша поправлял одежду, как блестели от удовольствия его глаза — это было красноречивее любых слов. 

Якоб, когда закончил со своими пуговицами и бросил безуспешные попытки пригладить растрёпанные кудри, потянулся с хрустом и сказал: 

— Знаешь, после такого аппетит просто зверский. Покажи мне, как правильно есть этих взрывных ребят, мне не терпится узнать, какие они на вкус. 

Он уже ставил чайник на плиту, доставал из буфета блюдца и десертные ложки, пока Ньют восстанавливал дыхание и приводил в порядок мысли. Казалось, что свет ламп стал мягче и тусклее, а в воздухе всё ещё мерцает пыльца. Ощущать разумом то, что обычно чувствуется телом на пике удовольствия, было ново и пока непривычно. Но так волшебно. 

Якоб погладил его по щеке и посмотрел своими тёплыми карими глазами так ласково, как только он умел, и проговорил:

— Оставим парочку на потом? И ты покажешь, что ещё сатиры делают со своими фруктами.


End file.
